Doncamatic
Doncamatic es un sencillo de Gorillaz, en el cual, el cantante Daley colaboró. Fue lanzado el 21 de Noviembre de 2010. Letra Doncamatic Down lowly Make up for the time you wasted Come slowly And claim back boy you left behind Close the white book unplug the brain from the game Cause it's time to wipe out till the stars get on the fame The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out, all played out They said the member is all played out, played out, all played out tell me did you feel that? Don't slow down even if it's only to escape Just down, low down Before somebody steals the place Close the white book unplug the brain from the game 'Cause it's time to wipe out till the stars get on the fame And the conversation's over We're all played out, played out, all played out (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) You see the member is all played out played out, all played out (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) Tell me did you feel that? Doncamatic Down lowly Make up for the time you wasted Come slowly Claim back the boy you left behind and Close the white book Unplug the brain from the game It's time to wipe out till the bar get on the fame The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out, all played out (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) You see the member is all played out, played out, all played out (Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) The song is not the same when we're all played out, played out (Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) The song is not the same when we're all played out played out, played out, played out, played out (Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me) tell me did you feel that Lista de Reproduccion Doncamatic (feat. Daley): Gorillaz Featuring Daley: Amazon.co.uk: MP3 Downloads. Amazon.co.uk (1970-01-01). Retrieved on 2010-11-16. | extracolumn = Writers | title1 = Doncamatic | extra1 = Gorillaz, Daley | length1 = 3:22 | title2 = Doncamatic | note2 = The Joker Remix | extra2 = Gorillaz, Daley | length2 = 4:45 }} ﻿ Video Empieza con un parpadeo de luces de todos colores dentro de un submarino en donde se encuentra Daley quien interpreta la letra de Doncamatic (Al Played Out). Mientras conduce el submarino rumbo a Plastic Beach, toca el instrumento que sale en la portada del disco. Después de esto, 2D sale en una pantalla y empieza a cantar junto a Daley, diciendo Talk to me, intentando comunicarse con Daley. Luego aparecen varios peces y de repente aparece un tiburón, que choca contra el submarino, supuestamente dañándole. Luego el submarino sale a flote donde se ve una imagen panorámica de Plastic Beach Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Fase 3 Categoría:Gorillaz